1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicle suspension and, more specifically, to a light truck support lift which is positioned between the existing leaf spring eyelet and the truck body which incorporates fastener adjustable members for varying the height of the lift.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other lift devices designed for motor vehicle suspensions. While these lift devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.